<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>City Lights and Fallen Gods by Neptunes_Ghost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582386">City Lights and Fallen Gods</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neptunes_Ghost/pseuds/Neptunes_Ghost'>Neptunes_Ghost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hotel, Human AU, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots, It's my first time posting on AO3 bear with me, M/M, Not Incest, Parties, dumbass mailman Michael, send help, stupid rich businessman Lucifer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:19:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neptunes_Ghost/pseuds/Neptunes_Ghost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Singer wouldn't exactly consider himself a lucky person. Sure, he had his good days, but he typically wouldn't have expected to meet Lucifer Shurley- the heir to a multi-million dollar inheritance, and generally a world-class asshole- standing right outside of his apartment. </p><p>Of course, one thing leads to another, and before he knows it, Michael has been swept up into the dizzying world of lavish parties, five star hotels, and a just a little bit too much champagne. And somehow, to his absolute dismay, he just can't seem to get rid of Lucifer Shurley.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Lucifer/Michael (Supernatural)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>City Lights and Fallen Gods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This is my first time posting on AO3, so I apologize if I do something wrong. Some of this is prewritten, but it's not completely finished yet, so I'll upload it as I go. There are already a few chapters posted on Wattpad (yeah, yeah, I know) under the same name and title so if you want to read on that go ahead I guess. Anyways, before I can freak out and not post this, here it is!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a sleepy Thursday evening in the city again. The sun stretched its arms and yawned across the bleeding sky as the last traces of spring faded quietly into summer. The sunset sparked fire to the pollen drifting in the air, making the world seem heavy and dull, but the light drizzle of rain sunk the world into a muggy mess.</p><p>Michael sighed and reached for another tissue.</p><p>The walk home from work was always the worst. The plants had taken the whole day to fester in the sun, puffing pollen out into the atmosphere to cause problems for the world of people with allergies. It wasn't really a far trip home- both the post office and his apartment were downtown. It wasn't even the allergies, actually, even if they did make the walk downright miserable.</p><p>The polished building sat on a full city block, showing off each pane of glittering glass in the dying light. The setting sun cast long, winding shadows and swirls of warped clouds across the side, painted brighter because of the rain falling from the clouds stalled above. It's a breathtaking sight-  the whole world was trimmed in gold, the buoyant clouds and star-kissed droplets that clung to the infinite floors of metal and glass, stretching up to the sky.</p><p>He almost paused to stare, caught up in the brilliance, but instead just fixed his messenger bag on his shoulder and hurried past. He kept his eyes pinned to the sidewalk, ignoring the massive sign that read "The Shurley Hotel" in glowing red letters.</p><p>He could see his apartment building from here, pressed tightly up against the others. It was close to his work, which was practical, and the brief walk helped keep him active when the days ran together and he couldn't help but lounge around on the couch to pass the hours until he had to go back to work. Occasionally, Alfie would give him a ride, since he didn't have his own car, but for the most part, he made his way around by foot.</p><p>He pushed through the revolving doors, breathing in the scent of warmth and a candle burning. He sighed in content, trudging past the plush chairs to the elevators to push the 'up' button. The doors slid open and a woman walked out, playing no mind to Michael as he stepped inside. He tapped six.</p><p>The elevator slid open once more, and he navigated his way to his apartment, reading the room numbers as they went by. He unlocked the door, shoving it open with a shoulder.</p><p>The room was a nice size, with cream walls and minimal furniture, cluttered counter tops, and a worn navy rug. The curtains were pulled closed, but light still peeked through the gaps, which provided the only light in the room. He deposited his bag and shoes by the doorway and proceeded to the kitchen. He was the only one home.</p><p>The fridge was empty, aside from an everything bagel, a stick of butter, a ketchup bottle, and several cans of Diet Coke. Michael grabbed the bagel with a sigh. He'd need to go for groceries later.</p><p>Suddenly, there was a loud bang from next door, followed by muted shouting and what sounded like an orchestra of pans hitting the floor. Michael jumped, nearly dropping his bagel butter-side down onto the counter top. There was the sound of a door slamming, which rattled the silverware in the drawers.</p><p>"Goddammit, Ruby, I needed this!" A voice roared from the hallway. Michael crept to his door to see what all the commotion was about, cracking it open just a fraction to peer out, like the nosy whore that he was.</p><p>It was a man, half-blocked by his wide open door, all pale hair and a navy suit. He was reaching into the room desperately, as his hand got pushed away by another, this pair distinctly more feminine.</p><p>"Well, if you're going to yell at me, then what's the point of me apologizing?" She snapped at him harshly, still out of view.</p><p>He stepped forward, leaving sight, until he stumbled backwards into the far wall like he'd been shot. It was a bit dramatic, especially as it's made obvious that the woman had pushed him backwards with minimal force, but he still wore a wounded expression.</p><p>"You know what?" He asked, trying to regain the little composure he had left, despite the obviously ruffled hair and skewed tie. "Maybe it's for the best if we're over."</p><p>She finally stepped out into the hallway, the door clicking shut behind them. Neither of them seemed to notice.</p><p>Her dark hair was swept back into a braid, which she had flicked behind her shoulder. She wore a pair of obnoxious blood red heels, which were digging into the hallway's carpet as a silent threat. Her expression turned vicious as she pressed nearer to him, stabbing a pointed red fingernail into his chest.</p><p>"'Maybe it's for the best.'" Her laugh turned slightly psychotic. "Oh, yeah, like I could get rid of you. You wouldn't believe how hard I've tried before. You're just so fucking dense."</p><p>It was hard to see his expression from the angle, but judging by the crossed arms, he was probably scowling. "I'm leaving."</p><p>"Then go. I won't follow."</p><p>He stilled for a moment, almost like he couldn't believe that this was actually happening. "I'm not coming back."</p><p>Her smile was cruel, and just a little bit desperate. "I know."</p><p>A silent agreement that passed through them- an understanding that this was the end of something. The woman procured a key from somewhere in her dress and slipped soundlessly inside her apartment, clicking the door shut in his face. He watched for a moment, chest heaving and eyes wide, before he turned around and let his full face come into view.</p><p>Michael's knees immediately gave out beneath him (whether it was from surprise or just his joints, we will never know), and he dropped like a dive toy into the deep end of a swimming pool; only a lot more awestruck and far more prone to drowning.</p><p>The man in the suit looked down at Michael, sprawled out into the hallway with his cheeks and ears burning red.</p><p>His expression morphed quickly from confused shock to barely concealed anger. "What were you doing? That was private you-" He took a quick breath to steady himself. "You shouldn't have seen that." He glared down at the scrambling young man on the floor, who in all actually, wasn't really much younger than him.</p><p>Michael struggled to get his act together, words tripping over themselves in his rambling haste. "I'm really, really sorry- no, I was just going out to get, uh, groceries- we're out of bagels. I should get them before Cas gets home, or he'll be mad, because I'm in charge of the groceries and he always yells at me when I forget to go out and he loves bagels and gets all pissy when he doesn't have them, we've eaten noth- "</p><p>He threw his hands up into the air. "Alright! Alright! I don't care." He stepped to Michael, designer shoes nearing dangerously close to fingers. Michael was too intimidated to try to move.</p><p>"I'm really sorry," He whispered. "I didn't mean to, Mr. Shurley-"</p><p>Lucifer's eyes widened as he noticed his name. His lips pressed together, as if he was trying to restrain himself. "You better not spill this to the tabloids, goddammit. I don't need this right now, I really don't, I- please-" He grabs at his hair in frustration, pulling, messing up what's left of the styling. One took one strained breath in, and another out.</p><p>He opened his eyes and relaxed his arms, the lingering fury still curled beneath his poorly composed exterior. "Please go back inside and don't speak a word of this. It'll probably be in the papers by tomorrow morning, anyways."</p><p>He walked off, shoes padding loudly on the carpet, leaving nothing behind but a slack-jawed Michael and the restless silence of the hallway.</p><p>...</p><p>"I'm home!" Cas sung from the door, kicking off his shoes dramatically. His gaze fell on a blank-faced Michael, who was staring absently at the wall and frowning. "Are you okay?"</p><p>He snapped out of the trace, taking notice of Castiel, still in his work uniform. He looked very concerned.</p><p>"Yeah! I'm good, I promise." Michael assured, making a point to bury his face into a magazine that he had quickly snatched up, which he didn't notice that he was holding backwards. Cas, unsurprisingly, was not convinced. "You'll never guess who we have for a neighbor, by the way."</p><p>He sat down at the dinner table, swiping away the stack of books without much thought, and opened his laptop. He was still watching Michael with a creased forehead. "Who?"</p><p>"Fucking Ruby Shurley. Well, from the looks of things, it won't end up being Shurley anymore."</p><p>The clicking of the keyboard stopped abruptly. "What?"</p><p>"You heard me." Michael said smugly, giving up on his magazine disguise. "She's renting next door to us and just straight up got dumped by Lucifer while I was...uh, spying."</p><p>Cas's eyebrows raised. "You did not. Don't lie to me, Michael."</p><p>Michael grinned. "I did too. And then I... well, I kind of tripped and fell out the door and he saw me and then he yelled at me but long story short, I spoke to Lucifer Shurley himself. It's safe to say that my life is complete."</p><p>Cas looked at him in confused disbelief, fingers still poised above the keyboard in midair. "How did we not know that she was our neighbor?"</p><p>Michael scoffed and stood up from the couch, unwrapping the blanket from where it was tucked beneath his legs, and moving to retrieve a drink from the fridge. He sighed at the disappointing contents and grabbed a Diet Coke. "You have no respect for pretty women, Cas. Such a useless gay."</p><p>The casual air fell upon them again, and typing resumed. "Hypocrite. You only know who she is because her fiancé is a hot rich dude- well, was."</p><p>He tried to find a flaw in this argument but gave in. He had a point. "I suppose."</p><p>Cas stopped his work one more time, glancing up at Michael, who was still stood at the kitchen counter top, sipping his can of Coke contemplatively. He nodded to the fridge. "Bagels?"</p><p>A deep sigh. "No."</p><p>"You're useless, Michael, you know that?" He smiled playfully. "I gave you one job."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>Cas finally closed his laptop, apparently done with whatever he had been doing. He reached for one of the textbooks on the table and flipped it open to a bookmarked page and began to take notes, straining to focus. After a good forty-five tense seconds, he slammed the book shut with an exasperated sigh. "I can't work. You need to go get bagels or else I'm going to fail my test, and I can't fail this if I want to graduate."</p><p>Michael rolled his eyes, setting the empty can with the rest of the recycling. "Are you sure you can't just work without bagels? And why a lawyer, anyways? You can just work at the post office with Alfie and I- it's always short-staffed. Plus, you can eat as many bagels as you'd like."</p><p>"Because," Cas looked up with an annoyed expression that said this probably wasn't the first time they'd had this conversation. "I want to make enough money to finally afford this stupid apartment. And as a lawyer, I can save people. I want to be the one to raise them from prosecution."</p><p>"Sure." Michael grinned. He gave a small wave as a goodbye and walked out of the door, on a mission to go get groceries before Cas had a mental breakdown. For a moment, he paused to glance at the small dent in the wall left by Lucifer's dramatic stumbling.</p><p>"Asshole," He muttered.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>